


This Feeling, So Appealing

by Anonymous



Category: Canadian Music RPF, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bananas, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 07:16:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/607231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is tormented by a banana. John saves him.<br/>Inspired by a prompt asking for A Very Rare Crossover Pair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Feeling, So Appealing

**Author's Note:**

> [Original prompt at the Sherlock BBC Kink Meme](http://sherlockbbc-fic.livejournal.com/21231.html?thread=123406063#t123406063)

John came home to Sherlock lying on the sofa, scowling at a fruit basket on the coffee table.

"Is that a fruit basket?" he said, starting to unpack the groceries.

"Obviously."

Sherlock sometimes refused to answer implied questions when he was annoyed, but John didn't think he had done anything to offend Sherlock today.

He was carefully moving things aside in the refrigerator, trying to make room for eggs and butter without touching or spilling anything gross, when he heard a mobile go off behind him.

_Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring._

Not a ring tone he recognized.

_Ring. Ring. Ring..._ , the mobile started again.

John's hands were occupied with a wet bottle, and it nearly slipped from him, the shrill ringing making him tense up. He turned to glare at Sherlock.

"Oh, for God's sake!" Sherlock snarled, as if it were somehow John being unreasonable. He picked up a banana from the fruit basket, and held it to his ear.

"What!"

A tinny mumble emerged from the banana, but apparently Sherlock could hear it perfectly:

"No, I don't want to get together and _sing_. You are most certainly not a friend of mine. Stop ringing me!"

He slammed the banana down, squishing a plum, and causing a pear to tumble down and under a chair.

_Ding, dong. Ding, dong. Ding, dong._ The banana started ringing again.

Sherlock groaned, and pulled at his hair theatrically.

"John, please. Make it stop. He's been ringing me constantly, for hours."

"All right, you big baby. You finish putting away these groceries, and I'll deal with the fruit basket. And make me a cup of tea."

John ended up sharing the fruit with Mrs Hudson. He let her keep the banana phone as well, when he realized he had no one he wanted to talk to, other than her and Sherlock.

It kept for nearly a week in her crisper drawer, before she had to throw it out, but she had grown a bit tired of that Raffi fellow who kept ringing, even though he was ever so nice, so that was no great shame.

Sherlock never made John a cup of tea, but he did refrigerate all the perishables John had bought, and picked up the pear.


End file.
